OCs Needed (More Info Inside)
by Kira-QueenOfDarkness
Summary: I'm calling a request for Homestuck OCs that you don't mind being used in a ZombieStuck fanfic planned I plan on working on. Warning: There's a good chance you're character will die somewhere in the story. This will be a purely OC fic. Rated T for a short tidbit from the story that's been added on. Cancelled Until Further Notice!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alrighty. As The title states, I'm doing something involving needing OCs.**_

_**What's that thing you may ask?**_

_**I'm doing a ZombieStuck.**_

_**Not with the canon cast, may I add.**_

_**This will be a pure OC fanfic, so please don't mention the Canon characters in your OC's description.**_

_**I'll allow a maximum of 5 OCs per person, unless you talk to me privately and we work something out.**_

_**Now onto the basics:**_

* * *

After the events of SBURB and SGRUB, a new planet was created where trolls and humans could somewhat live together. Trolls lived on one side of the planet and humans lived on the other, so that the races would no longer be at war.

Something went wrong one day and a strange virus started infecting people (What happened will probably be explained later on in the fanfic).

This story mostly centers around a green blooded troll named Vespen and her trying to survive this apocalypse that is infecting both humans and trolls. To post your character, please follow the guidelines, and I'll show you how to fill it out, once for troll and once for human.

* * *

Also, a quick note: Fuschia is highest, rust is lowest, red is mutant and not very common.

**Trolls**

Name:

Age: (in sweeps)

Gender:

Personality: (at least a basic rundown of it)

Blood Colour:

Hair: (really just how it's styled, the length, and if it has streaks in it or not)

Lusus:

Symbol: (though not going to be very touched on)

Horn Shape: (explain the best you can)

Quadrants:

Speech Quirks:

Height:

Weight:

Extra Info:

**Humans**

Name:

Age: (in years)

Gender:

Personality:

Eye Colour:

Hair: (colour, style, length, etc.)

Pets:

Height:

Weight:

Extra Info:

* * *

Here's an example using Vespen for the troll and Alan for the human, both who will be in the story for awhile.

**Trolls**

Name: Vespen Hawkin

Age: 8 Sweeps

Gender: Female

Personality: Hard-headed, stubborn, has a habit of holding back emotions where she doesn't see fit, undyingly loyal to those she considers in her "pack." However, upon seeing the undead for the first time, she was struck with fear.

Blood Colour: Dark green

Hair: shoulder-length, messy

Lusus: Grow L. - a wolf/lion hybrid

Symbol: A small crescent moon connected inside the middle of a larger one.

Horn Shape: An inward shaped A (center line does not touch)

Quadrants: Freeya Snoski (Moirail; dead); Zayana Alloni (ex matesprit; current condition unknown)

Speech Quirks: Tends to roll her r's in a growling-like manner.

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 121 lb.

Extra Info: Is less tolerant with humans, has a noticeable cut over left eye, has a crippling fear of water.

**Humans**

Name: Alan Waking

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Personality: Though goofy, he likes to put on a brave act. When faced with danger, however, he usually tries to run. To him, friends and family are the most important things in the world.

Eye Colour: gray

Hair: black, short, shaggy, but still looks like he attempts to keep groomed.

Pets: His aunt's labador pup, Micky.

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 150

Extra Info: Hates dogs, prefers cats (has actually cared for a injured stray once), worst fear would have to be killing another living person (bitten or not)

* * *

I will be very critical about reviewing your character, so if I don't get back to you about accepting your character(s), just assume that I either a) didn't see them yet or b) don't think they're fit to be in the story. B can range from "I've seen that type of character way too much" to "He/she is a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu." Hopefully I'll never have to think that last one...

And so I can say I attempted to post some sort of story, here's a part that came to mind and inspired me to do the story in the first place.

* * *

_I stepped into the city and gagged. The first thing I noticed was the whole place smelt like the dead. I wanted to turn back at that moment, but I had to find Freeya. She told me to meet her here and that's what I was going to do. I could only guess that she was here to help with whatever was causing the smell of death. She was a healer after all._

_As I continued down the street, I noticed something odd. Now I'd never stop to see what was wrong with some idiot on a normal day, but a whole city smelling like everyone died was not normal. I thought I could get some answers out of the brown blood who was mindlessly walking into the door._

Unless he's a complete moron. _I thought bitterly as I walked up to him. He slowly stopped as I approached._

_"Sir, do you have any idea what's-" I felt a loss of words as he turned towards me._

_A chill ran down my spine and the brown blood hobbled towards me, its eyes fixed on me with a lifeless, blank stare. My first instinct was to run. Grow L. had told me if I found myself in a situation that I was unsure if I could handle myself, that I should run. After a moment I found the strength and ability to run. As I rounded the corner, I came across a more gruesome scene. _

_A teal blood lay dead on the ground as one of those... Those _things_ tore into his flesh. I felt like I was going to vomit. The smell of dead was bad enough already, but this was drawing a line. A managed to support myself against a wall, finding myself unable to look away. When the creature's lifeless eyes met mine, the instinct to run returned and I followed it._

I have to find Freeya!_ I thought as I ran, growing more and more concerned with the well-being of my moirail. After turning a few more corners, I saw what looked like hundreds of them. Just shuffling about. I was about to run right out of the city when my blood ran cold. Towards the center I could see the cerulean blood. I wanted to fight through the hoard to get to her. Yet, something inside of me told me that I couldn't. That that wasn't the Freeya I knew. That I trusted. Part of me wanted to cry like an upset wriggler and part of me wanted to rage like an angered high-blood. But I pushed both of them back._

_I couldn't save her now._

_I had to save myself._

_I had to get out of here._

_The world was no longer safe._

_God knows I would have fought if I knew I had a chance to save her. But I didn't. I had to leave her behind with the dead._

_I will never forgive myself for doing that._

* * *

**_Well there you go._**

**_If you want, you can add a snippit with you troll or human's first encounter with the living dead._**

**_I hope to try to start working on the story as soon as possible. I'll close the story when I feel like there's enough OCs to be able to do something with._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I decided I will aim for at least 25, because there will be a LOT of death, so we need no shortages. I'm going to make the fic as long as possible. I won't get started for a minute, so don't worry about being late. I want to at least come close to finishing one of my four fanfics (it's probably going to be The Forest Spirit that'll be almost done first).**_

_**So now I'm going to quickly list my own OCs, other then Vespen and Alan that will be included as well as short bits from their first encounter with the undead. At the very end will be Alan's first encounter, seeing as only Vespen was mentioned in the chapter before this.**_

* * *

Name: Zayana Alloni

Age: 7.9 sweeps

Gender: Female

Personality: Reserved and quiet, she seems to be fearful of those who come close to finding out her blood colour. When someone tries to find out, she quickly tries to deter them away, even going so far as to dressing like a rust-blood. She wears her heart on her sleeve and has a hard time hiding her emotions. She hates the fact that she's so willing to fall in love, both red and black, and she often fights with herself over such feelings.

Blood Colour: mutant red

Hair: barely reaches her shoulders, fairly groomed

Lusus: A large, two-headed female king cobra - Snakemom(s)

Symbol: Two circles that are connected by a wavy line. Looks like a child's drawing of a two-headed snake

Horn Shape: Loop down to her back.

Quadrants: Vespen Hawking (ex-matesprit), Alan Waking (flushed crush), Tyruas Curpra (kismesis; dead)

Speech Quirks: tends to hiss her s's, but tries to cover it up and gets embarrassed is someone points it out.

Height: 5'4''

Weight: 110

Extra Info: Actually very curious of humans and wants to learn more about them, not very strong (but makes up for it with her ability to think things out), is a bit intimidated by her lusus's overprotective nature.

_Hiss!_

_The found of her lusus's anger made the troll girl snap awake. Worried that Snakemom was harassing a poor troll who was only passing by, she slipped out of the sopor and ran to the entrance of her hive. Zayana gasped at the horrible sight she saw as she opened the door. A dark teal blood was slammed against a tree with Snakemom in striking position. As she finally found her voice, she turned to her lusus._

_"Leave them alone!" The large serpent's left head flicked her tongue, but slowly relaxed her body. Zayana then turned her attention to the wounded stranger. She walked up to him with hopes he was still alive. "Are you alright...?"  
_

_She thought the stranger replied, but the noise they made was too quiet to tell. She almost feared that Snakemom actually killed someone this time. Her eyes then wondered to the troll's lower arm, where a large chunk of flesh was missing. Fear spread through her body. It was too small to be from her lusus, but she worried the troll was trying to get help before Snakemom lashed out at them._

_"Do you-" She had no time to finish the question because the stranger lunged at her and she barely managed to stumble back in time. Before she could stop her, Snakemom lashed at the stranger again, constricting the troll until his top has was crushed off and landed on the ground._

_Now she was sure her lusus just killed someone. However, when the corpse started to drag itself towards her, Zayana felt a shiver run down her spine._

But he was dead! _She backed away and fumbled as she tried to to grab her lucky spear that was often sitting outside the hive. Her pulse quickened, afraid that she had brought it inside. A small wave of relief came as she ended up grabbing the spear the rested next to the door. She took the spear and aimed it at the half troll that was still crawling towards her._

_"Stay back." She warned. She didn't want to kill him._

He's already dead. _A voice in her head reminded her. She took a deep breath and, when the undead stranger was close enough, plunged her spear into is neck. When the head popped off, the body stopped. Snakemom slithered over as Zayana fell to her knees, trying to understand what just happened. One of the heads nuzzled her, sensing her fear._

_"We need to go check on the others." Zayana finally said. She could sense her lusus did not approve. "Please? For me?"_

_After a moment of consideration, Snakemom agreed. With that Zayana held on tightly to the spear as they walked off. Her biggest hope was all her friends were okay..._

**Humans**

Name: Jace Wolfe

Age: 18 1/2

Gender: Male

Personality: Calm and collect, he works well under pressure. He seems uncomfortable when a new challenge opens up, however, and it takes him time to adjust. As a friend, he only seeks out what's best for he companions. As a lover, he builds everything on loyalty and trust, and is not one to lie or deceive. He does not claim to be smart, and usually he doesn't plan things out completely when the challenge is something he's never dealt, or thought of dealing with, before

Eye Colour: Dark lavender

Hair: If down, would reach past his shoulder blades, but he usually wears it up in a ponytail.

Pets: None

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 142

Extra Info: Though he doesn't practice them, he shows great interest in Buddhists beliefs. He is easily impressed by things that sound unique or different.

* * *

_**Well, I'm mad at fanfiction right now. I literally spend over an hour working on Alan's story and it didn't save it. So, instead, I'm just going to close this part right now. Next chapter will be Alan's (And Jace's) story with the undead. I will also try to keep you all updated on howmany OCs I accepted to be in this story.**_

_**19/25(+)**_

_**Also, if you want, you can suggest ships you want to see included. The ships can include just your characters, your character and one of mine, your your character and someone else's. **_

_**You might want to be careful, though, because like I said, not all are being accepted. **_

_**Here's the ships I want to see (more like ship, but oh well):**_

_**Alan X Zayana**_

_**Now it might not become canon, because things might turn out differently then planned. **_


	3. Announcement (And Not A Happy One)

_**I want to apologize, but I have to cancel this story before it even begins. I had types the first seven chapters ahead of time. I don't know what happened, but my Google Docs (which yes I use) bugged out and erased everything I ever had on there.**_

_**I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but the ZombieStuck isn't going to happen. :(**_

_**I really hope you do understand. Maybe I'll go back and try again one day, but not any time soon.**_


End file.
